In the modern business climate, many businesses and organizations have multiple office locations. These offices may be spread throughout the country and even across the world. In many cases, these businesses may store important files and other data in a centralized file system. Employees or other users may also store important or frequently used files locally at their “home office” or the location where they work most often. If the need to travel to another office location anises, the employee may access the files over a network if the office where they are located is not at the same location where the file system resides.
Each employee or user may have a profile associated with them, that they can load when using a computer at a different office location. The profile may include information on user preferences, desktop files, configuration settings, frequently used files, etc., that makes the computer at the remote office location seem and feel like the computer in their home office. One drawback is that loading this user profile can be a time consuming process. The user should contact someone at the remote office location to inform them that he or she will be arriving and ask them to load the user profile. The user profile may need to be downloaded over a network (e.g., from the centralized file system), which can take time depending on the size of the profile information. If the user has to make an unexpected trip to a different office, the profile may not be able to be preloaded, causing the user to have to wait, losing valuable time and decreasing productivity.